In applications such as video surveillance, foreground objects may be separated from the background using background estimation. A Kalman Filter (KF) can provide an optimal solution to the estimation problem in a setting where all the processes are Gaussian random processes. However, in non-Gaussian settings, the KF exhibits sub-optimal estimation.